


Bad Girls Wanna have Fun

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Female Ajins [3]
Category: Vocaloid, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Ass-Kicking, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Male Character, Bitchslapping, Blood and Gore, Bribery, Bullying, Buttons Popping, Butts, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Drinking Games, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/M, Face Punching, Fight Sex, Fights, Flashing, Friends With Benefits, Gangsters, Girls with Guns, Girls' Night Out, Hacking, Hangover, Harems, Heart Attacks, Hiding Things In Private Parts, Killing, Knifeplay, Large Breasts, M/M, Masochism, Mayhem, Name-Calling, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Partying, Peer Pressure, Pillow Fights, Pole Dancing, Polyamory, Porn, Prostitution, Public Sex, Punching, Rave, Rebels, Riots, Robbery, Seduction, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Street Racing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Swearing, Teasing, Topless Girls, Truth or Dare, Twerking, Video Cameras, Vigilantism, Violence, crazy bets, drinking buddies, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei: why the hell you hang out with these women?<br/>Kou: I know that they are very intense but they are nicest people I know...<br/>Kei: ...They punch you every time you meet them and they laugh while you're in pain...<br/>Kou: THAT'S HOW WE SAY HELLO~</p><p>Miku a poledancer/robber, Gumi a prostitute/drug dealer, Meiko a stripper/yakuza member, & Luka a pornstar/hacker... There are few  things these girls have in common... they break laws without care, they party hard, they really hate squares, they share Kou Nakano...and<br/>....they can't die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girls Wanna have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ajin Demi Human or Vocaloid

Miku, Gumi, Luka and Meiko are dancing around in the hotel room filled with loud music… Screaming excitedly as they’re trashing it. Miku is ripping up pillows, Gumi is smashing vases and bottles against the wall, Meiko is chugging the sake bottle while swinging on the chandelier, and Luka turn up the volume of the music even louder and she begins to twerk.

“By the way Miku and Gumi where’s _our bitch-boy Kou_?” asked Luka as she moves her hips side to side.

“Yeah, where’s that _punching bag_? HE’S MISSING OUT!!!” shouted Meiko as she drinks more sake and takes off her tube top showing her bare boobs.

“He went off at that ajin meeting thing somewhere… He wanted us to go but who cares, it’s not gonna change the way stupid humans think of us…” said Miku.

“Yeah but it would be nice to meet other ajins… BUT WHO CARES THE WARM-UP IS OVER LET’S PARTY HARDER!!!” screamed Gumi.

“YEAAAAAAAAH!!!” screamed all 4 girls as they begin dancing erotically.

“Um…girls… I’m---” before Gumi said anything else _she collapse from overdosing on the drugs_ …

Luka, Miku, & Meiko look at _Gumi dying from the overdose_ …

“HAHAHA GUMI YOU TOOK TOO MUCH COKE AGAIN!!! HAHAHAAA” laughed Meiko.

All the girls laugh as **Gumi revives covered briefly in dark matter** … She laughs along with the other girls…

“WE’RE CRAZY!!! WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” shouted Gumi.

They all continue dancing…

“HEY KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE!!!” called out a man’s voice from the hotel room under.

“YOU FUCKING SQUARES DON’T TELL US WHAT TO DO!!!!” screamed back Meiko.

“I’m calling the police!!!” screamed the man.

“FUCK THE POLICE!!! YOU SHITFACE PARTY POOPER!!! SUCK MY CLIT!” screamed back Meiko.

“FUCK DA POLICE!!!” repeated Luka.

“FUCK DA POLICE!!!” all screamed the girls.

They all continue to mess up the hotel room even farther.

“Nakano is really missing out on this vacant hotel room” said Luka.

“Yeah, we would of have a fivesome by now…where the fuck is my top?!” said Meiko as she looks around the room for her top.

Gumi pulls out a gun from between her large breasts and starts shooting the ceiling.

“I AM AWESOME!!!” screamed Gumi on the top of her lungs

“Thank goodness we're at the top floor… or things will get fucked up” said Miku laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> ^^; this idea just pop out of my head


End file.
